The purpose of this proposal is to develop a program of research dealing with the effects of television viewing on social behavior, particularly those bearing on children's development and mental health. One aspect will involve the stimulation and development of research leading to the development of an adequate and sophisticated television violence profile. A committee of outstanding investigators from the various disciplines engaged in this area of research will be established to plan and organize work groups, seminars and conferences which would (1) examine major theoretical and methodological issues, (2) highlight gaps in needed knowledge and methodologies and (3) promote the development of research projects to fulfill the above needs.